Secret's: One to many
by Fuego666
Summary: Iris and Eddie find out about Barry being the Flash. Not to mention that he is in love with some one new.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the Flash/Arrow crossover. Like six-eight months later.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`.~.`.`.`.`.~.``.~.~.~.`..~.`

Blood, Hurt, and Revelation

It's been six months since Barry had been affected by that mate-human and attacked Eddie. Then with the arrival of the Reverse Flash, Barry has been having a little trouble being himself. While he didn't mean to let the words Iris said to the Flash affect his friendship with her it was still bound to happen. Due to all these floods of feelings Barry needed a way to release them.

Deciding to throw himself into training he started spending most of his weekend at Starling City with Oliver Queen. Oliver had been getting busier ever since he had gotten back Queen consolidated. Never the less he always made time for Barry. The tabloids were always questioning their relationship but could never get concrete evidence.

To make it clear they are in fact dating.

The only people who know are Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Thea, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells. Iris doesn't know because they haven't been spending that much time together. Never had he found the right time to tell her. Especially after he had told her he was in love with her. Those feelings didn't last too long. When he and Oliver started dating they both quickly fell in love with each other. Barry spends his days off and weekends in Starling and races back to solve crimes since it only takes five minutes.

Joe wasn't sure how to handle the news well at first but was happy once he had a discussion with Oliver about his relationship with Barry. Henry took the news well when Barry first told him. Though out of his two dads, Joe was the most reluctant. With his knowledge of Oliver being the Arrow and the fact that he killed at first didn't sit well. But with the knowledge of how he helped when Barry was affected by the meta-human. That was what helped Joe trust their relationship the most.

Oliver wasn't too happy that Barry insisted on keeping up with the crime fighting. Though when Barry used his words against him Oliver gave up and decided to help.

Then one night six months later changed everything.

It was supposed to be a routine bank robbery. A routine bank robbery might sound weird but it just means that there were no meta-humans to add to the chaos and violence.

Though this story doesn't start from there. Now let the story truly begin.

Iris and Eddie were walking to her car from dinner. Iris was complaining about how Barry was still avoiding her.

"I understand why he might be avoiding me since he told me he loves me, but for it to be for six months. That's just too long." Iris complained.

"I know you want to see Barry but you have to think about how he is feeling right now. Maybe he is trying to move on and doesn't want to be around you to make it harder." Eddie reasoned.

Reaching her car they climbed into the car and started it.

"I know I just miss my best friend." Iris sighed.

"You probably will and you just have to be patient until he is ready to see you."

"Can we talk about something else?" Iris begged.

"Like what?"

"How is that task force going?"

"Not well every time we get a new lead about the Flash, it is always where he has saved people and with his growing hero status many people aren't willing to talk to the cops who are trying to take in the Flash."

"Did you tell any of them that the Flash attacked you?"

"I did at first but most of the time no one cares."

"Well I hope you catch him."

As they were driving in the car on a deserted side street all of a sudden Iris hit something.

"What was that?" Iris screamed.

Getting out of the car she walked to the front. Looking down she walked to the front. Looking down she and Eddie gaped at the scene in front of them. Lying down on the ground was the Flash who was groaning in pain.

Eddie coming to his senses grabbed his handcuffs and started walking towards the Flash.

"Wait, Eddie what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm arresting him for assault."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Look."

Iris pointed towards the Flash. Eddie took a step back and took a whole look at him. Eddie's mouth dropped open as he stared. The Flash was lying on the ground three bullet wounds in his chest could be seen all of which were still bleeding. Plus an icicle was covering the center of his chest. Iris concerned about the shallow breathing felt for his pulse.

"Oh my God, he is freeing. Eddie call for an ambulance."

"The word ambulance knocked the Flash out of his pain stupor.

"No. No ambulance." The Flash vibrated his voice so that they wouldn't recognize it.

"If we don't get you treated you might die." Iris tried to reason.

"Take me to S.T.A.R. Labs."

Iris not willing to argue this fact agreed hesitantly.

"Fine. Eddie grab him and help him into the back seat."

Eddie not really having much say in the matter grabbed the Flash underneath his shoulders and half carried, half dragged him to the car. Placing him on the seat, Eddie shut the door and ran around to the front of the car.

As soon as Eddie was buckled Iris headed toward S.T.A.R. Labs completely disregarding speeding laws. As they were driving Eddie's detective side started coming out.

"Aren't you wondering why he wanted to go to S.T.A.R. Labs at all?"

"I am but I'm not going to let him die. So since I'm driving put your hand on his neck and check his pulse."

"Ok."

Placing his hand on his neck Eddie noticed that his pulse was getting fainter.

"We need to hurry his pulse is getting fainter. I don't know how much longer he has until he dies."

"Hopefully he can last another five minutes."

When Iris said that, she pressed the gas and started going faster than she was before. Luckily there wasn't that much traffic on the way to S.T.A.R. Labs and it only took three minutes for them to park in front of the building.

"Quick Eddie, grab one side I will grab the other."

With both of them supporting a side of the Flash they made their way to the front door. When they entered they couldn't see anyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Hey is anyone here we need help." Iris yelled.

Joe who was just heading to leave heard Iris's voice from down the hall. Panicking he started to run down the hall.

"Iris, are you okay?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Just as Joe was about to answer he noticed Barry between the two who still hasn't stopped bleeding and the icicle was still stuck to his chest.

"Crap. Iris move. Eddie and I will get him to the lab."

"Caitlin, Cisco, Wells we have a problem!" Joe yelled when they were outside the door.

Looking up from their respective monitors right when Joe entered the room with Barry in Between them they jumped into action. Wells just stayed at his monitor so that his wheelchair wasn't in the way.

"Quick, get him onto the hospital bed." Caitlin frantically said.

They carefully placed him onto the bed and moved away. Joe moved back but stayed near. While Eddie stood next to Iris where they could see everything but not get in the way.

"Can you hear me? Come on you got to tell me what happened." Caitlin said while shining a light into Barry's eyes.

"Captain cold … Bigger gun … More effective."

After he said that he passed out.

"Joe come over here help Cisco remove his mask and the suit from the upper part of his body but be careful I don't know if the icicle went through the suit or not."

Moving next to him Joe carefully removed his mask and Cisco carefully undid the front of the suit on his chest.

As they did Iris and Eddie stood in the corner gaping at the site of Barry in front of them.

"Barry?" Iris said in disbelief.

Despite their confusion at the moment they started to tune back into the conversation.

"Caitlin, why isn't he healing fast?" Cisco asked.

"I think the ice in the new gun is counteracting the regeneration. So with that icicle sticking out of his chest he can't warm up because it is preventing that from happening."

"So how do we get rid of the icicle?" Joe asked.

"I have an idea." Cisco said.

"No." Caitlin immediately responded.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Cisco replied indignantly.

"You were going to suggest some new gadget that hasn't been tested yet. Right?"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Just let me finish these x-rays."

When the x-rays finally completed, Caitlin quickly took a look at them.

"Luckily the ice isn't lodged into his skin. So if we pull it out his healing should start."

Right when she finished saying that the heart monitor that they had hooked up to Barry blared loudly. Spinning around everyone saw that Barry was flat lining. Racing over Caitlin started chest compressions while Cisco charged up the paddles.

"Joe come over here and grab onto the icicle."

"Ok, now what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pull out as hard as you can."

Deciding not to argue Joe pulled as hard as he could, ripping the icicle free from his skin. The skin where the icicle came out was raw and red. Before anything could happen Cisco pressed the paddles onto Barry's chest, sending currents of electricity through his body. After the first shock Barry's heart started once more. Realizing that Barry would start healing soon, Caitlin grabbed a scalpel and tongs and made the bullet holes larger and started to fish out the three bullets that were in Barry's chest. Together that took two minutes to get the three out. Bandaging Barry, Caitlin with Joe's help moved him into a side lab where he could heal.

As they started cleaning up after all the blood that came out of Barry, they all seemed to remember that Iris and Eddie were in the lab and just found out the identity of the flash.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**This wasn't as long as I was hoping it would be but it seemed like a good place to stop.**

**There will be more chapters.**

**Review if you like. No flaming please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: I saw the tenth episode and I wanted to make sure that everyone knows that this takes place after the ninth episode but I am thinking of incorporating the new episode in later chapters. If you want that let me know. If you don't then I will probably do it anyway. **

**Now, the story.**

**~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

When everyone realized Eddie and Iris were still in the room and saw everything, many of them didn't know what to say. Luckily, Cisco was still in the room.

"Don't worry about the blood or the bullets that happens all the time. The almost dying part not so much but he should be fine in three or four hours." Cisco said nonchalantly.

Iris's jaw just dropped down in astonishment.

"Fine! Fine! My best friend almost died again and has been fighting crime for months now. And not only did he not tell me but my father knew and didn't tell me. He was shot and bleeding after he almost DIED and you say it will take three to four hours for him to be better. That's impossible." Iris ranted.

Caitlin deciding to enter the conversation spoke up finally.

"I think I can answer that question for you. Since Barry has super speed, one benefit that came from that is super speed cellular regeneration." Caitlin said in her doctor's voice.

"You're doing that thing Barry does where he doesn't speak English." Iris said exasperated.

"Basically, it means that Barry heals faster than most people." Caitlin explained.

"So that means that I can yell at Barry in a few hours." Iris said with a thoughtful expression.

"Sure, now Joe; does Barry have to be at work tomorrow?" Wells asked.

"No, he has a day off tomorrow."

"Good, I want to run some tests to make sure that the ice from Captain Cold's gun doesn't leave any residual damage." Wells said in his scientist voice.

"We'll have to ask Barry but you have to remember that it is his day off." Joe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right. Well since he will show up in a few minutes we should probably wait until then to ask." Wells said with a thoughtful yet thinking expression.

BRING. BRING. BRING.

Joe's phone started going off and he had to answer because it was the police station.

"Yeah? … There was a bank robbery at Central City Bank. … The Arrow intervened? … Yeah Barry accidently hit his head and he can't move yet for fear of a concussion. … Yeah I will tell him when he comes back the day after tomorrow that he has work to process. … Yeah, bye."

"What was that about Joe?" Eddie asked.

"Apparently, someone tried to break into another bank after Barry stopped the other one." Joe said.

"What was that about the Arrow, Dad?" Iris asked.

"Well, since Barry is hurt and couldn't be there to help it looks like the Arrow decided to jump in and help. Thanks to that we saved a few cops. Our forces were spread pretty thin after the bank robbery that hurt Barry earlier." Joe said with a shrug in his shoulders.

"Why would the Arrow help? Why is he even in Central City again he stays in Starling?" Iris asked.

"Well we will find out in a few minutes. Isn't that right Felicity?" Wells said while facing away from the door.

"Yeah he will be here in a few minutes. It takes him a little longer because of the fact that he doesn't have super speed. Speaking of speed, where is Barry?" Felicity asked.

"There was another bank robbery hours earlier, Captain Cold was there and managed to severely injure Barry." Wells stated.

"Is Barry all right?" Felicity frantically asked.

"Yeah he should be waking up within the next few minutes." Caitlin interjected with.

"Good because when he gets here if he doesn't see Barry right away we will have to deal with one angry hero with a bow and arrow." Felicity said with a slightly nervous expression.

"What was that Felicity? I didn't quite hear that." The Arrow walked into the room with his hood and mask still on.

When he was fully in the room he took off his hood and mask. Not noticing that Iris and Eddie were also in the room.

"I said nothing Oliver. Oh and by the way you will have to add two more people to that list of people who know your secret identity." Felicity offhandedly said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Felicity pointed towards the side where Iris and Eddie were standing.

"Oh gotcha. I trust you two won't tell anyone about who I am and what I do in my spare time." Oliver said.

Iris and Eddie both nodded their head still dumbfounded over everything that they have found out over the past few hours.

"What? When all the rest of us found out you practically threatened us all." Felicity said with disbelief.

"Felicity, you have to remember that it has been a week since I have seen my boyfriend and right now I want to know where he is." Oliver said impatiently.

"Wait, hold up. Your gay and have a boyfriend. Why hasn't any of the tabloids found out about this yet?" Iris asked. She really should try to suppress her journalistic side.

"That would be because we are still in the honeymoon period and I would like to enjoy my time with him before the tabloids decide to analyze every ounce of our relationship. Now, where is my boyfriend?" Oliver asked exasperatedly.

Caitlin noticing this pointed to the room where Barry was currently resting still.

"He is in there Oliver but be careful. He almost died earlier and is still recovering." Caitlin said.

"What do you mean he almost died?" Oliver asked frantically.

"Well when he went to stop a bank robbery earlier today Captain Cold was there and had a better gun that bypassed Barry's super healing and we almost lost him once." Caitlin told Oliver.

"Is he fine now? Will there be any side effects? Should I be worried about him moving tomorrow?" Oliver quickly spit out questions.

"I'm fine now. There doesn't seem to be any side effects and I'm not sure I want to move at all tomorrow." Barry said leaning against the door frame.

"Barry!" Oliver exclaimed.

Rushing over to Barry, Oliver pushed him up against the door frame and started to check his upper body for lingering injuries. It was slightly easier because Barry's suit was hanging around his waist and was no longer covering his upper body.

"Oliver I told you I was fine." Barry said with a laugh.

Oliver decided to ignore Barry and continued checking him over. Deciding that Barry was indeed fine captured Barry's lips with his own. The force of the kiss was so strong that it pushed Barry flush against the door jam. Oliver just followed along and continued to kiss Barry. When Barry felt Oliver's tongue on his lower lip, he opened with a moan. The two them just continued their make out session, completely forgetting about the others in the room.

Speaking of the others, most of them use to this scene that happened every time they finally got to see each other, just rolled their eyes and continued on with their work. Edie and Iris on the other hand, well, their jaws were on the floor in surprise.

Joe noticing that the make out session was getting a little too far decided to interrupt the two before the lab became an adult movie scene.

"Ok, that's enough you to. Oliver, stop kissing my son now before I handcuff you to the other side of the room from Barry." Joe said sternly.

Oliver knowing from experience that Joe will in fact handcuff moved off of Barry. Though not too far. He just simply moved to behind Barry so that he could rest his head on his shoulders while his arms were wrapped around Barry's waist.

"Sorry Joe. I forgot you were all here." Oliver replied sheepishly.

"We understand Oliver just please don't do it again we would all like to keep our sanity in place." Joe said with a smile.

"I make no promises. When the love of your life is standing right in front of you and you find out that he just almost died then you are going to want to be as close as possible." Oliver said with a loving expression as he squeezed Barry to him more.

"AAwww. I love you to." Barry said with a kiss to the side of Oliver's head.

"Wait, Wait. When did the two of you get to the point of saying 'I love you' to each other?" Joe asked with a shocked expression.

Barry and Oliver exchanged a glance. When they turned back to Joe they spoke simultaneously.

"About a month ago."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me Barry, I'm your father?" Joe asked exasperatedly.

"Well it was new and I we were both busy with all the police work and my work as the Flash that I never had time to tell you." Barry said with a shrug.

"What about me then?" Iris exclaimed moving away from the wall.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked confused.

"Well, I'm your best friend who hasn't talked to you in six months and you don't even have the decency to tell me that you're dating a hot billionaire. Not to mention that you also didn't bother to tell me that you're also the Flash." Iris said with her voice constantly rising.

Barry had the decency to at least look sheepish.

"Well, since I told you that I was in love with you and then when the meta-human affected me and I attacked Eddie. I didn't really know how to be around you." Barry said while looking at the ground.

Iris thought over what Barry had said. She knew that over those two situations had made her relationship with Barry a little awkward.

"Fine, I accept that reasoning. Why didn't you tell me after you started dating Oliver?" Iris asked.

"Well we were using all our spare time to be together. Then we always were interrupted with our duties to our cities that I didn't have any time to tell you or see you often enough to tell you." Barry said.

"Enough with the questions. In case you have been forgotten my boyfriend almost died today and needs some rest. Caitlin can I take him home now?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah you can take him home. Just be careful if you do any strenuous activity. We don't know the full extent of any side effects that might happen." Caitlin managed to say with a straight face.

"Ok. Ready to go home babe?" Oliver asked while kissing Barry's neck.

"Wait, Barry there are still some tests that need to be done. Bloodwork, muscle checks." Wells said.

"We still have some things we need to discuss." Iris interjected with.

"We can do that tomorrow. I really need some sleep. Besides, Oliver can give you guys the apartment address and you can all come over tomorrow and we can discuss these things some more. If you need me I am going to go get changed the non-super speed way." Barry said and walked back into the room where he woke up in.

"Well Mr. Queen I don't need the address because I don't want to go over to your places so I will see you guys when you come to the lab another day." Wells said and wheeled out of the room.

"I don't need the address and neither does my dad because we already know where Barry lives." Iris said.

"No you're going to need the new address because Barry and I moved into a new apartment here in Central City. Here you go." Oliver said and distributed the address to those still in the room.

After Oliver had given everybody the address, Barry walked back into the room fully clothed.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked as he walked over to Barry.

"Yeah I'm ready. Oh and I hope you're not planning on going to sleep right away when we get back." Barry whispered to him as he kissed Oliver on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Felicity, Dig. I don't want any interruptions for the rest of the night. If anything comes up it can wait until the morning." Oliver said fast.

Pulling on Barry's hand Oliver practically sprinted out of the lab to his motorcycle that was still in the parking lot.

"Dad, did you know that Barry had moved apartments?" Iris asked while staring at the new address.

"I had no idea but it doesn't surprise me." Joe said while looking at the same address.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Well Oliver is very protective of Barry. So when he probably saw where Barry was living and the trouble that happens in the area, he probably asked Barry to move in with him in a way so that he knows that he is safe when he is not here." Joe explained.

"So Oliver moved him into the most expensive area of Central City?" Iris asked.

"Well he is a billionaire, who is a vigilante superhero by night. If he let Barry stay in that area I would have been very surprised." Joe said.

"Ok then, so now when do we go over there tomorrow? Oliver never told us when we could come over tomorrow." Iris said.

When Iris said this Felicity and Diggle exchanged glances.

"From our experiences, do not go over there before ten in the morning." Felicity said thinking.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked with a confused expression.

"Well one time about two months ago Barry was spending the weekend with Oliver at the Queen mansion." Diggle began.

"I needed to go talk to Oliver about some work related things that could not be delayed." Felicity continued.

"I needed to talk to Oliver about some Arrow things. So we arrived at the mansion at the same time. Rosa, his maid, let us in the mansion. When we were walking around the mansion trying to find Oliver we started to hear some noises. Following the noise we ended up outside Oliver's bedroom. Let's just say that what we heard at that point was mentally scarring and we quickly left and went to the family room. They finally came down at ten thirty and that was after they took a shower." Diggle said with a blush darkening his face.

"So we will all meet up at the apartment at ten thirty." Joe said with an ashen look on his face.

They all nodded, not wanting to have to go through that trauma as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile with Barry and Oliver:

As soon as they got to the apartment building they quickly took the elevator up to the apartment. When they finally got the door open they entered.

Once the door was closed and locked Oliver pushed Barry up against the wall in the entrance hallway and started kissing him forcefully. When Oliver started thrusting his tongue into his mouth, Barry moaned.

Moving down the hallway, the two of them headed towards the bedroom discarding clothes along the way.

The night was a long one but they did get some sleep but when they woke in the morning they decided to go again. Alas they remembered that everyone would be coming over soon.


End file.
